


Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra

by shrift



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryptids are a perfectly cromulent topic of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Nestra.

"Ice weasels," Jensen said abruptly and without clarification.

Beside him on the roof, Cougar didn't even bat an eyelash. He just sprawled there looking through his scope, holding his body in that weird aloof tenseness that reminded Jensen of a cat poised to strike, the moment when it stopped swishing its tail.

Jensen looked through his own scope at the snowy landscape and sighed. Cougar was so bad ass that he didn't really need a spotter, but it was cold as fuck, too cold for Cougar to be on top of this shack in the Canadian tundra all by himself even though Jensen had expressed his doubts that the roof could support two grown men.

So basically Jensen was being the human equivalent of some hot water bottles and a Snuggie, and he was okay with that.

"Maybe a Yeti," Jensen said, putting down his scope to wrap his arm around Cougar without impeding his movement. He tucked his leg between Cougar's. "Cougs, have I shared with you my thoughts on cryptozoology?"

Cougar made a sub-vocal sound that indicated he wasn't interested in subscribing to Jensen's newsletter. Too bad for him, because Jensen's Nessie theory really was a thing of beauty.

"He will kill you," Pooch said over comms. "And your dumb ass will be in the frozen tundra forever."

"Aw, my snuggle bunny can't kill me yet," Jensen said because sometimes he couldn't help himself. "If he does, he'll have to slit me like a Tauntaun and crawl inside for warmth so he doesn't freeze to death."

The set of Cougar's shoulders went all irritable, so Jensen shook out some hand warmers and started tucking them around Cougar's body, ignoring Pooch's caution that he was pushing it, because it wasn't like Jensen didn't know.

"ETA five minutes," Clay said on comms.

Jensen shifted slightly and the roof creaked. "Shut up, I'm not fat. This is manly muscle. Stupid roof."

It was cold enough that Jensen could hear everything, every stir of wind, even the hushed sound of snow falling, so Jensen heard Cougar moving long before he discovered what Cougar was up to, which was reaching back to pat Jensen's ass as if he was reassuring Jensen that he'd still tap that.

"Thanks, Cougs," Jensen said even though he mostly couldn't feel anything through all the layers of their cold weather gear. "I haven't even mentioned how bored I am yet. I think this is a new personal best."

"Twenty-three minutes," Cougar said.

Jensen shrugged. The roof shrugged back. "Okay, so not my personal best."

But it didn't matter, because the hurry-up-and-wait had come to an end, the target snow-shoeing into view. Cougar lined up his shot and took it. They waited only a moment to confirm the shot, then both of them hauled up all their crap and scrambled off the roof, hotfooting it to the Tundra Buggy Pooch was firing up. They climbed in and held on as Pooch punched the buggy to its not very fast top speed toward the rendezvous point to pick up Clay.

Cougar squinted at him. "What's a Tauntaun?"

"Oh, my god, you're dead to me," Jensen said as he tucked more hand warmers in Cougar's cold weather gear, because the man looked way too blue for Jensen's comfort. "I hope you get eaten by a polar bear."

Cougar nudged Jensen with his knee and grinned at him.


End file.
